


Mother/Daughter Bonding

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Patreon Exclusive story back from when I first started writing. Futa Blake/Kali incest breeding.





	Mother/Daughter Bonding

After years of being away from home, Blake finally returned with a smile on her face and plenty of love to give to her parents that she was unable to while she was away at Beacon or with the White Fang. Unfortunately for her, Ghira had to leave for Atlas on a business trip, so it was only her and Kali at home for the next week and a half. The two feline faunus had never once had a squabble other than Blake’s leaving and they deeply loved each other, but Blake thought it was time to give her apologies to her mother for the things she said. Properly, of course~.   
  
“Hey, Mom?” The younger kitten started, walking into the living room to a sight she hadn’t seen in years, maybe even a decade at this point, Kali Belladonna resting on the couch with her eyes closed and softly snoring. Wearing nothing more than black sick matching bra and panties, the mother’s figure definitely showed as she was asleep on the couch for no one but her own daughter to see. “Oh…” The daughter was at a loss for words. She had thought about her mother multiple times before in the past but never thought she’d actually get the chance to see and touch that slender figure that loomed no more than a few steps away from her on a daily basis.   
  
Turning over and purring in her sleep, the elder Belladonna moved herself onto her back, letting her full, and still somehow perky, breasts jiggle just ever so slightly as her right leg hung off the furniture. “Oh, Ghira.~ Not when Blake’s home.~” The sleep-induced words gave away exactly what she was dreaming off and the thought sent a tingle along the younger feline’s spine, almost immediately hardening her cock at the thought of her mother being plowed and taken while she herself was in the other room.   
  
“Alright, Blake. One step at a time.” The kitten was undoubtedly nervous as she approached her mother’s sleeping form, but this is what she wanted, right? To ravage her mother and show her just how much love she had for her? Gently slapping her cheeks, she did her best to shake the nervousness from her system before slowly running her fingers gently over her mother’s smooth skin and making her way to her mother’s lower thigh, marveling jealously at the natural softness of her flesh. The crotch of her outfit becoming uncomfortably tight as her member only grew more and more erect at the sight and feel of her mother. One hand on her mother’s thigh, and the other pulling hard on her clothing to expose her cock and let it spring free into the cool room, Blake froze as she felt her mother twitch in her sleep and let out a soft, and very quiet, moan.   
  
  
After a moment, Kali’s gorgeous golden eyes flickered open to the sight of her daughter with a hand on her thigh and another on her cock while staring down at her body. “Blake…? What are you doing?”   
  
“Well, I’ve been away for so long and missed you so much I wanted to show you just how much but-” The young faunus’s nervous justification was quickly silenced by a hand reaching up to her cheek and gently caressing it. The look in her mother’s eyes told her everything was fine and she’d welcome her love with ease, eagerly willing to give it in return. “Mom… Dad’s not going to be back for another week. Every day of that week, I’m going to bend you over this couch until I can’t cum inside you anymore. And you’re not going to tell me no.” Her nervous tone quickly shifting into the more assertive one she’d been known to take with lovers before. Moving her mother’s hand off of her cheek and down her body to her breasts, she leaned down and gave the milf a loving kiss.   
  
Their lips danced together for a few moments before the younger pulled away and gazed into her mother’s eyes, a smile soon forming on both sets of soft lips “I wouldn’t have it any other way, sweetheart. Now, come here and do just what you promised!~” Not bothering to actually take off her undergarments, Kali crawled across the couch, sticking her ass out teasingly for her daughter’s eyes. “Though, you’re going to have to undress me if you actually…” Before she could finish her sentence, two clones appeared around the woman and quickly stripped her of her clothing as Blake was waiting patiently behind her, cock already resting between her supple cheeks. “...Want inside… When did you get…”   
  
“Let’s just say my team is kept very happy when heat season comes around, Mother.~” Blake teased, resting her hands on her mother’s warm cheeks, feeling the flesh sink between her fingers as she squeezed and slapped the woman’s ass every few seconds, eliciting a moan from her. “You know what’s going to happen when dad gets back, right?”   
  
“And what’s that, dear?” Kali asked, already resting her head on the couch cushions in preparation for her daughter’s cock to penetrate her.   
  
“You’re going to have been bred. By your own daughter. And you’re going to give me a sibling, and then we’re going to do this all over again.” Quickly bringing her hand across her mother’s ass with each word to accentuate her point. “Do. I. Make. Myself. CLEAR?!” On the last word, Blake sank her fingers into her mother’s flesh after the spanking, bring a scream of pleasure from her mother’s perfect lips.   
  
“Yes! Yes yes yes!” Kali screamed out, feeling the younger faunus’s shaft start grinding against her puckered her to tease her. Though, deep down, she knew that wasn’t her daughter’s goal, but the woman didn’t mind one bit that the girl was trying to tease her. In fact, she could already feel herself dripping with arousal at the thought of the girl’s meaty member filling her up for all it’s worth. “You’re gonna fuck your mother like the whore you want her to be, aren’t you? Gonna make her yours so not even your father will pleasure her?~”   
  
A look of confusion formed upon Blake’s features as she listened to her mother, not expecting this kind of behavior from her, but that look quickly faded as she wrapped her hand into her mother’s jet black locks and yanked hard on her head. “Maybe I will.~ Maybe I’ll fuck you so much that you won’t be able to get my cock off your mind at all!~”   
  
“Well, what are you waiting fo-AH!~” The woman’s mind creaked to a halt as she finally felt that pulsating length attached to her daughter’s crotch fill her velvety cunt for the first time. And the way the member twitched inside of her, she knew that it definitely wouldn’t be the last time, the smile on her face as her eyes crossed a clear indication she was happy about that fact.   
  
“Every pet must ask for her treat, Mom.~” Blake smiled, fully regaining her dominant side that she showed every time she fucked her teammates. “Now you’re going to ask for yours or you’re going to lose it.”   
  
Not even Ghira was this forward and dominant with her. Calling her a pet and making her beg was sending the woman further down the hole of addiction with each passing second. “Please, Blake….” She started with a whisper, unsure of how to say what was going through her mind. She needed this cock inside of her, needed to be degraded, and needed to be filled with her daughter’s spunk at the end. Every instinct told her to speak up and beg, but her heart yearned just to feel her daughter say she loved her for this.   
  
Another yank on her hair sent a ripple of pleasure through the woman’s body, her hips instant bucking backwards in a futile attempt to grind herself against her daughter. “Louder! I couldn’t quite hear you beg for me to breed you like the bitch you are.”   
  
“Please, Blake! Fuck your whore of a mother and fill her with your spunk! Every day, remind me who I belong to!” Kali screamed out at the top of her lungs, quickly rewarded with her daughter’s pulsating member moving in and out of her snatch like a slow starting piston, dragging across each and every inch that it could. Sweet moans left the mother’s lips as she was taking from behind, feeling her daughter’s hand remove itself from her hair and onto her back between her shoulder blade in order to push her into the couch with all of her might. The pain that registered in her body easily mixed into the pleasure.   
  
As her cock stretched and tore through her mother’s tight walls, the younger faunus could easily feel the muscles inside of her mother contract and expand around the member, instinctively milking it for every drop of that much needed seed. “I know you can feel it, Kali!~ My throbbing cock, your convulsing sluthole, and most importantly…” The younger girl leaned down and gently nibbled on her mother’s feline ears, letting go of her hair and slipping her hand under the cup of her bra, taking a firm squeeze on the woman’s breast. “... The need to obey me and be filled with my cum!~”   
  
“Oh, please Blake! Don’t keep me waiting! Give it to me! Give me every drop you have! I want to be knocked up and give you a sibling that you helped bring into this world!~” Kali’s mind had fallen entirely into the hole of depravity, her body finally getting exactly what it wanted as Blake’s hips started moving at a far more rapid pace. In the next few seconds, the older woman moaned out, burying her face into the couch as her cunt quivered around the cock hilted inside of it, desperately trying to get out its sweet love nectar in orgasmic bliss. Things only got better as she felt her daughter needily grab her red ass, moaning out in pure ecstasy only to release the torrent of much needed cum into her womb. “OH YES, BABY! FILL MOMMY UP WITH YOUR CUM!~” The woman shouted at the top of her lungs, just to fall flat onto the couch and feel her daughter do the same on top of her.   
Both girls panting up a storm as the younger ravenette stayed stiff inside of her mother, Blake grabbed the milf and turned her head to look into her own eyes, giving her a loving smile before feeling their lip connect for another passionate kiss. “We’re going to go out shopping after dinner and we’re buying you a collar. You belong to me from now on. Understand?~”   
  
Unintentionally letting out a happy noise, Kali nodded and gave her loving daughter another quick kiss. “I love you, sweetie…” She whispered, closing her eyes in an attempt to drift back to sleep.   
  
Letting her mother doze back to sleep, Blake stood to her feet, wobbling for a moment, and slowly pulled her still hard shaft from the older woman’s tunnel. “Love you too, Mom.~” She whispered to herself, quickly dressing and watching the white torrent of liquid flow down Kali’s thighs. “Wouldn’t want to let any of this go to waste, would we?” Giving a quick scan of the room, she picked up her mother’s black panties and used them to wipe up the cum that had pooled onto the arm of the furniture before slipping them back onto the older faunus’s body to keep as much cum inside of her as she could.   
  
With a smile on her face at her victory, she started to head into the kitchen, only to stop and grab her scroll to snap a quick few picture of her sleeping, cum drunk whore of a mother. “And these will certainly never go to waste.~” With everything said and done, she went online and started looking for collars to put on her mother.


End file.
